The invention relates to a golf putt-line variance determining system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that measures the topography along a golf putt-line between a point of origin and the hole to provide an offset distance at which the golfer should aim his/her golf stroke.
Golf begins with the “long game”, which involves driving the ball toward the hole over a significant distance using an aggressive stroke. The object of the long game is to get the golf ball as close to the hole as possible, to minimize the distance between the ball and hole during “putting”.
Putting involves gentler, controlled strokes that seek to gently move the ball toward the hole—or at least close the distance between the ball and hole. Considerable precision is required during putting. Analogous to driving, where the golf ball is subject to the influence by air currents, during putting the golf ball is subject to influence by the terrain of the putting green. In particular, the slope of the terrain has a significant effect on the trajectory of the ball. Even when the ball is aimed precisely at the hole, a sloped terrain will cause the ball to deviate significantly from its intended target. Accordingly, when the putting green is sloped, even a relatively short putt can miss the mark.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,188 to Reimers discloses a putter alignment system that uses a signal emitter mounted on the putting head, and remote target component placed behind the hole to help train a golfer to aim the putter on a straight line, centered with the hole. As discussed above, aiming for the center of the hole has little value on a sloped putting green. Accordingly, Reimers has little value in training a golfer how to alter the trajectory of the putt to compensate for the sloped green.
Similar to Reimers, Chen discloses a golf training device that emits a light beam from a central point on the putter head, and indicates to the golfer when the beam is in alignment with the target. Also similar to Reimers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,966 to Wash discloses a golf putting training device that helps train a golfer to aim the putter head perpendicular to the putt line, by indicating when the putter head is parallel to the electronic training device. Accordingly, Wash and Chen have little value for training a golfer to compensate for slope during putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,036 to Daly discloses a laser aided practice putting device and method. In particular, Daly discloses a device which emitters a visible beam of laser light from a target to act as a fixed guide to help the golfer find a straight line to the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,641 to Burch discloses a golf putting scope, which functions as a periscope, such that the golfer can look downward into the scope to see if and how the ground slopes between the ball position and the flag. Burch, however, does not measure the slope along the putt line, nor does it provide any guidance as to how the golfer must alter the putt to successfully reach the hole.
Further examples of devices that attempt to improve a golfer's putting stroke are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,038 to Lin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,247 to Riddell. Lin discloses a golf putting indication device that uses a plurality of honeycombed sensors to measure the arch of a putter swing. Riddell discloses a device that employs a pair of spaced members, and a pair of cords extending between the members, and allows a golfer to realize the linearity of the putting stroke.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.